Samhain Mictlanqayin
, ( )|age = Unknown|gender = Male|height = 6' 1"|weight = 185lbs|hair color = Black|eye color = Dark Violet|bloodtype = AB|aspect of death = Defiance|void = Left Pectoral|affiliation = Grimmjow's Espada|occupation = 6th Espada|base of operations = , |status = Active|special attack = |resurreccion = el Segador}} Samhain Mictlanqayin, '''is an Arrancar and the Sixth (Sexta) Espada in the newly reformed group. Being picked by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez for this position for his power stands out among Hollows and even some Arrancar. He was once a Vasto Lorde roaming Hueco Mundo for many years. He later defied his status as a Hollow as he felt he was put into the position forcibly and ripped his mask off, becoming an Arrancar. Appearance Samhain's original existence was that of a Vasto Lorde, with this his appearance consisted of a full mask that wrapped around and stopped at the back of his head. The Mask also had two curved horns protruding front the front of it that curve upwards and then outwards at the very top that extend at a slight angle from the direction of the actual mask. The mask itself though unlike most other Hollow masks had no teeth and instead only had eyes of pure violet with a dark Iris in the center. Long void black hair extended down to his shoulders which sprouted from the top of his head which his mask did not cover, the hair itself seems to emanate some sort of black Reiatsu or energy much in the same way Ichigo does in Mugetsu. Down to his lower neck and shoulders was a feathery dark violet scarf like material which surrounded his shoulders and neck an stopped at his upper chest that also emanates a black energy like his hair. His upper body is fairly bare from his upper chest down to his upper stomach with a Hollow Void located where his heart is supposed to be. His forearm has long bone armor that cover his hands fully up back to his elbow where curbed spikes extend. Down onto his lower stomach is where a long kilt like clothing presents itself that extends down fully stopping short of his feet, it like his hair emanates some sort of black energy in all areas and directions of the kilt. His feet are typically normal save for his toes being replaced with sharp talon like appendages. After freeing himself from his mask and becoming an Arrancar and later an Espada, Samhain's appearance had changed drastically with only a few similarities remaining. His body became more human in nature with all of his previous armaments disappearing. He usually wears a long white and hooded cloak that extends down to his waist. It then separates into two large ribbons in the back that hang below the back of his knee and one shorter one that hangs just above the front of his knee. He wears white slightly tight pants under the cloak as well as sandals. The majority of his face is usually hidden by his hood, though when revealed, his face has piercing purple eyes with black irises. His nose is straight with a protruding strong chin, his eyes are center right above his nose. The remainder of his mask is an eye piece which stops half way around his left eye which widens down to his cheek which includes a rack of upper teeth and up on his forehead and extends around the side of his head above his ear and stops right before it reaches the back of his head. Personality Samhain is described as a very sarcastically cold person, finding humor and amusement in biting cruelty and embarrassment. Though not the same way as Grimmjow, he is a lot more reserved in this aspect though he has commented that he sometimes finds amusement in killing and other cruel acts and events though this is not fueled by sadism but more so an enjoyment of the craft of cruelty, especially in a harsh sarcastic sense. He considers killing an art of which he is considered an architect, painter, sculptor, he was dubbed "The Artist" for his creativity and sometimes intricacy in how he kills. Due to his independent nature, he holds his own goals and values above much of anything he encounters. Of course this stems from his aspect of defiance, though as long as it doesn't conflict with his own way of thinking, then he would be quick to execute an order given to him. Though if he is conflicted, depending on how things are going, he is willing to defy an order in favor for an option he himself believes is of higher priority to anything relating to the current situation. He also often has little respect for authority as he believes himself independent from many as he and he alone chooses which course of action he takes. He even would go as far as dictating some of his own values above any current order given to him. Though he refuses to let it cloud his judgement, often being considered a very calculating individual and one to plan and hold back even if he does not like it. Samhain is possibly one of the most if not the most cunning and strategic of the Espada, being capable of planning entire advances during attacks in mere minutes and possibly even seconds depending on the situation. His cunning is also incredibly advanced, considered a master manipulator in order to achieve his own goals and the goals of the Espada. He is capable of deceiving enemies into thinking they are going to be betrayed and even bring them on the side of the Espada. He has had his honor taken into account many a time but he has stated honor to be a fool's archetype, thinking that a goal must be achieved by any way possible. He has stated on multiple occasions that he has no regrets in service to the Espada or to himself as it was to move towards a goal he fought for, even for atrocities most would never out live. He also believes that emotion are what hold people back from reaching their true purpose, believing this to be the single biggest anchor to the Soul Reapers as it can hinder people in both decision making and execution. History Much of Samhain's early history has been lost and is a mystery even to himself. Being possibly even more ancient than most of his fellow Espada members, possibly even all, but at this time even Samhain himself has truly lost such knowledge to the ages. Though as he was, he always known this, he was far beyond what Hollows were. Going against his true nature to devour, consume, and destroy. He himself found it impossible to associate with any other form of Hollow, as they would try to consume or kill him. Though all this left was the uncountable corpses of hollows decorating much of Hueco Mundo's sands and deserts. This though did not bother Samhain, considering many forms of companionship unreliable and capable of weighing one down from achieving a goal. At some point in the far past, Samhain had encountered a incredibly large number of Hollows of which he battled and defeated. These being some of the army of the God-King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Luisenbarn. Catching the attention of Baraggan, he soon noticed a chunk of his army missing and investigated the incident to notice the flaming black figure of Samhain, slaying even more of his army whom attacked Samhain on sight. Seeing this, Baraggan while annoyed, was impressed by the display that was put on. Confronting the Lord of Hueco Mundo, Samhain was surprised to hear an invitation from Baraggan to join him into conquering Hueco Mundo. Though seeing this more as an attempt for Baraggan to control Samhain, he simply and gratuitously declined. This greatly angered Baraggan to the point of commanding the rest of his army into attacking Samhain. This lead to most of Baraggan's army being slaughtered, leaving him to battle alone. Samhain had engaged Baraggan into a great battle, though this soon ended into Baraggan's defeat through his arrogance. Thinking himself invincible set up weaknesses of which were exploited. After his defeat, Samhain simply left alone Baraggan and what remained of his army without a word. Roaming more of the never ending expanse of Hueco Mundo. Samhain had thought instead of letting events flow around him aimlessly, he would become a viewer. Looking at events from afar, he would discover from his observation not only the actions and goals of Hollows themselves, but would discover the very purpose of species as a whole. That a species purpose was for not, and that animalistic tendencies were the nature of Hollows, that they hunger and only wish to feed, that instead of following themselves they would follow a nature set out for them. Samhain would also apply such a structure to Shinigami, Humans, and other races, applying that each of them have their own tendencies and natures of which they apply to their everyday lives. Though his life shifted once he implied this to himself, realizing the immense difference between him and the average Hollow, though the distinguish-ment was at the time unclear; though this did not deter the desire to learn and watch. Some time later, he had encountered three Shinigami wandering Hueco Mundo, the middle Shinigami soft-spokenly addressing Samhain with a greeting. After Samhain had demanded who he was, the Shinigami had simply stated that he could help Samhain with what he wished, to attain status beyond what a Hollow was. Samhain, intrigued by such an offer, asked the Shinigami what condition he had to agree to; the Shinigami only asked for loyalty. Samhain swiftly and without any doubt declined with a deadpan manner. Instantly his accompanying Shinigami had drawn their Zanpakuto as swiftly as Samhain's words left his mouth. Before they could cut down Samhain, the leading Shinigami has directed them to stop. Both blades only inches away from his neck, Samhain stood with no expression as the lead Shinigami smiled. Samhain disappearing from the scene with no quarries or issues. The lead Shinigami expressing that he would not get either respect, fear, or even a false purpose from him, so even that his Zanpakuto could not haze his sight with it's Illusion, for his nature forbid his eyes to be masked by lies. After sometime from his meeting with the Shinigami, Samhain had noticed things changing within Hueco Mundo, things becoming more organized and refined; with this he had also discovered humanoid creatures delving into Hueco Mundo, wearing what seemed to be the remains of Hollow masks. He had soon begun to question this and decided to investigate. Finding and stalking these humanoid entities, always out of sight. It was until Hueco Mundo was invaded by some orange haired Shinigami that these activities ceased, noticing a great conflict occurring that he wished to take no part in. Many years later, a blue haired humanoid had contacted Samhain, calling himself Grimmjow. He had asked for Samhain to join the remains of this group of Hollows known as the Espada. Samhain had asked what he was willing to offer him in return, he said no loyalty, only fellowship and the ability to go beyond what he is. Thinking the offer over, Samhain had agreed and in doing so, ripped off his mask at the signal of Grimmjow, finally becoming an Arrancar. Powers and Abilities '''Natural Abilities 'Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''Formerly as a Vasto Lorde and now as an Espada, Samhain is grand amounts of Reiryoku that elevate him to powerful status. Being capable of taking on Captains of the Soul Society and Espada of both past and present. Samhain's power being to himself effectively malleable and usable in many aspects of combat. Being capable of adding power to pretty much every aspect of battle he can employ. Being capable of increasing his strength, speed, durability and other aspects as well. The main point though of his reiryoku, is being capable of doing such things almost instantly. Samhain has so much control over his own Spiritual Pressure that he is capable of increasing an aspect in the blink of an eye, allowing for surprising immense strikes or unexpected bursts of speed. He usually compresses his power as it adds on to the surprise of his power and keeps his opponents victim to a surprisingly powerful attack. '''Great Strength: '''Samhain is not so much focused on strength as he is with his other abilities, but one still should not take it lightly as his concentration on many other aspects have left opponents shocked at how truly strong he is. Being capable of hurdling massive stones weighing multiple tons at his enemies though not usually resorting to suck barbaric tactics. Though his greatest strengths don't rely within his ability to lift, but to strike. Samhain, to what strength he uses, diverts his power more so into his full strikes, swings, and thrusts than his lifting ability, seeing that as a more brutish form of strength. He trains more on his striking to which he can successfully transfer into his combat in order to achieve a more powerful advantage when dealing with certain opponents which his blade isn't useful against. '''Tremendous Durability: '''Samhain has always thought that the ability to give damage was somewhat offset by the ability to take it, after all what is one who can deliver damage yet cannot take it; for this he has put much of his thoughts and training into building his tolerance, both mentally and physically, to pain. Being capable of waiting out an opponent no matter the damage they deal, being a viable strategy in battle. Not only this but also accounting that his speed should not be his only option for an advantage, Samhain has dedicated much of his time strengthening his body in order to take a more powerful brunt of damage than normal, also applying the amounts of Reiryoku he could apply to it, would make him incredibly difficut to injure let alone kill. Surviving acts such as stabs, amputation, organ and internal damage, crushing, etc... so that he may become a more dangerous entity. '''Immense Speed: '''Samhain directly specializes in the aspect of speed. Samhain has always been an incredibly fast opponent, especially when it comes to battle. The swings of his sword always being compared to lightning strikes by those who have survived the encounters with him. He is often unseen by many and very lowly in impression when it comes to appearing in groups, preferring to keep out of sight and importance, he uses this to gain an advantage in sudden appearances of combat as he may get a instant drop on his enemies. Chasing him down is almost impossible and would be far easier for him to want to be encountered. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Samhain understands the versatility once must have in order to be successful on the battlefield. A student of war, Samhain has dedicated himself to expand beyond the simple realm of his Zanpakuto as he realizes that it won't save him all the time. The main components of how Samhain fights incorporates technique and speed above all, prizing his technicality and speed of doing so to capitalize on his battles where his Zanpakuto won't help him more then his own fists. This allows him to hold off opponents with his movements and flow as well as capitalize on opportunities to commit large amounts of damage rather then simply brawl his way through situations. He also likes to use his enemies movements against them, guiding the momentum and motion of his opponents to counter and attack them. He even goes against the motions, going in similar direction as he guides them away from where he strikes them. Special Abilities 'Sonido: '''Samhain's usage of Sonido has been specialized down through the many years he has used the technique, it being almost second nature to him when using it. Samhain's level of speed when using Sonido is almost unmatchable, even outclassing Captains of the Gotei 13. Samhain's uses of Sonido are especially so when in direct combat, where one would block, he would dodge. The level of speed is so great when Samhain applies more then normal amounts of Reiatsu that the ground under of when he first uses it gets damaged from the amounts of force he subdues when leaving. Sensing his Reiatsu when using Sonido is also especially difficult as one can find it that he appears from one area to another and has no sensing of where or in what direction he travels.Category:Espada Category:Arrancar Category:Hollow